towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Savant Chapter 2
|} |damage=12095|turn=3|hp=2573160|def=930|coin=189|lv=15}} |damage=9173|turn=1 |hp=8362980|def=2580|coin=0|esk=881}} |} : So this is it...the gate is full of bizarre mechanical parts by the way. : Tut! Fool Human, I can't believe they make a religion out of these cold, dead objects. Our power is much reliable than them! Male soldier A: Hey! What are you doing here? : Well, just as those villagers said, they're mechanised apart from the head! Ah, it's gross! It makes me want to throw up. Male soldier B: You—! How dare you insult our great belief! Fellows, go catch them! : Ha, bring it on! Combatant! : (Flashing) 【Defeated BOSS】 : Phew...they're down, stronger than I expected. : Yes, they're powerful. If we can put it into our Combatants, maybe it will enhance their attack! Don't you think so? : What are we waiting for then! Let's go into the city and find out the secret of their power! Nightfall Savant and Inferno Savant stepped over the soldier bodies and passed through the gate. As soon as they went inside, they could feel the vitality and vibrance filled in the air. People bustled in and out on the street, walking on and on. Without doubt, it's a prosperous city. : The people here are all mechanized. : Yes, but except the children...Hm——! Hey! Watch out! You just bumped into me! Don't you know I'm the great Nightfall Savant!? With great concentration on observing the city, Nightfall Savant did not notice the road ahead and bumped into someone. Likewise, that person was equipped with mechanical body just as the others. He gave Nightfall Savant a despised stare. Male citizen: Humph! Your flesh and blood body is worthless in this city, you arrogant fool! I'll show you a lesson to let you know how powerless you're! Fellows, join me! }} |hp=8826840|def=3610|coin=249|esk=254}} |hp=8561370|def=2170|coin=249|esk=1594}} |damage=12592|turn=1 |hp=9695310|def=5580|coin=0|esk=1894}} |} : Oh, looks like we're in trouble... : Bad, very bad! Fight if you don't want to die here! Combatant! : (Flashing) : I’ll definitely score a victory! : (Flashing) : Watch me crush their parts! 【Defeated BOSS】 At their commands, the Combatants were battling with the mechanical citizens. Although they were stronger than normal humans, the Savants showed no fear due to their sophisticated experience in battles. Sooner or later both of them would win the battle if the situation continued like this. However, quick footsteps were coming. The reinforcement might help turn the tide. Male Soldier: Look! They're the intruders! : Darn it! The soldiers we knocked down outside the gate are bringing the reinforcement... We're outnumbered! Let's retreat! Combatant! : (Flashing) The Combatant covered the Savants with flamethrower. While the soldiers kept pulling back, they captured the opportunity to jump on the Combatants and fled. After passing through several tortuous streets and alleys, they finally got rid of the citizens. : We wouldn't have fallen into such awkward situation if our followers were not dead! : Right... Now what? We can't handle this— : Shu! Someone's approaching! Both of them remained silent and hid in a corner when they heard footsteps. : The scholars! }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_魔族賢者篇第二章